User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Reality Of Lions And What Just Made The Lion King and Lion Guard Entertaining
Who rules the lion pride both males and females. A lion pride can have 30 to 50 lions and it can have at least four males. It's a choice for the males stay with the females so they're safe or leave the pride and find other males to cooperate with so they can wander but still be safe. Male lions lead the pride but females do the hunting, and like an alpha wolf the lion who leads the pride is patient to wait until a healthier and younger lion is strong enough to replace him. So it's clear one of the differences is a real lion has to prove his strength before he leads the pride, but The Lion King films just waited until a cub had a mate which is like they were leaving earlier than real lions leave each other. Real lions don't leave the pride they were born in until they're two or three years old, but instead of the giving the Mufasa and the next cubs any free choices of who should rule the film showed villains full of jealousy. If the film did it the natural way Scar and Mufasa would have been living in the same pride with pleasure. It's up to you if it should say king or queen in the movie's title the lions run up if another one is about to invade the territory or harm the pride, but the females choose stuff such as when they'll let the new male join their pride. But the ceremonies shown in the Lion King film made the birth of the cubs funner to see, each female usually has two to four cubs, so it's for sure the films kept the pride quite small. In real life the war scenes happens less than it's shown in the Pridelands, it can be a team of 4 or 5 lions or a lone lion roaring but the films let the lions fight their violent ways but I know that was also because of the seriously cruel Scar and Zira treated Pride Rock. The Lion Guard shouldn't show the same amount of violence though, the young cub Kion isn't really shown like he's fighting for the exact same reason. Poor Kion he's shown like he doesn't realize his father has strong control on him, Kion needs to learn to make his own decisions. Simba himself needs to calm down and admit how the ecosystem really works instead of talking with the tone of arrogance against every Outlander. The recent saying from the critics of the live-action the truth is it depends how well you know cat language whether posture or the tone and volume of the cat's voice if you'll likely figure out expression or not. My answer of such stuff is I can figure out what cartoon lions go through except I can't guess the emotion if the wild cat roars, but I might be able guess the wild cat's currently strongest emotion if it's one of the calmest facial expression. Everyone has feelings so I'm not one who'd listen and believe animals like lions have no discernible facial expression we just have to be patient to learn how wild animals communicate. Category:Blog posts